The Princess & The Pauper HG Style
by Gryffindork101
Summary: Madge is a princess who just wants to live her own life. Katniss is a poor girl who dreams of becoming a singer. The 2 met and become friends, but when Madge is captured Katniss must pretend to be a princess until she's rescued. Based on "The Princess and The Pauper" Gadge and Everlark NOW COMPLETE
1. Introductions

**The Princess and The Pauper HG Style**

**Summary**

**Madge is a princess who just wants to live her own life. Katniss is a poor girl who dreams of becoming a singer. The 2 met and become friends, but when Madge is captured Katniss must pretend to be a princess until she's rescued. Based on "The Princess and The Pauper" Gadge and Everlark**

**DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

Chapter 1

Third Persons POV

Once upon a time in a land called Panem two baby girls were born on the same day.

One girl was a princess the king and queen couldn't be more thrilled.

The other girl Katniss, was born of a couple who barely had enough to eat, they were just as pleased as the king and queen but how could they offord to feed their new baby.

Time passed,

The princess learned her royal duties. Whilst Katniss worked as a seamstress for the hate full Alma Coin.

But one day the queen discovered the diamond minds were empty, the kingdom had gone bank rubbed. If only the queen could call on her trusted advisor Romulus Thread but he was away on a long journey. But there was a small ray of hope, nearby lived a rich young king who was seeking a wife.

**Sorry its so short but I want to see if you want me to write more.**

**Let me know in a review **

**Gryffindork101**


	2. Differnt lifes

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**My new favouriters/followers AnOddThing ,ncljne17 and** **girlonfireburnson**

**Thanks to girlonfireburnson for reveiwing**

**Now lets move onto**

**Chapter 2**

Madge's POV

"Oh look darling another engagement gift" says my mother.

Thats just great, except for the fact that I don't even want to marry this guy. The only person I truly love is my best friend Gale. Just then my schedulist Effie runs over to me, argh why is every minute of every day always on a stupid schedule, I hate having my life controlled by my parents. Its my life and I want to choose what to do with it.

Unfortunately I'm a royal and apparently duty comes before my own personal desires. Wich isn't really fair. Who am I kidding, as long as Thread is my mother advisor nothing I do will ever change anything.

Heres one thing I don't get whatever happened to falling in love,why are all royals and kids from nobel familles betrothed these days.

Katniss's POV

I wake up and find my work load must have doubled over night, witch isn't really surprising. Coin is always saying "You still owe me" from when my parents borrowed some money to help feed me. They were desperate and it was the only way I could have survived.

Unfortunately a few years after I was born, my mother died in labour along with the baby in labour, then my dad died of cancer a year later. So I was left in the care of my great aunt Alma Coin who hates me for no apparent reason.

The people I can really talk to are Cinna and Portia they design everything and Coin takes all the credit. My other escape is singing, I must have inherited my fathers talent because when he sang even the birds stopped to listen. My bug dream is to one day become a star and sing infront of proper crowds.

I sigh as if any of this could ever happen and start on my work load

To try and earn some extra money on my lunch breaks I sing in streets and people come and listen but most of the people here are so poor they can't offord to give money away.

TIME SKIP

Madge's POV

I head into town with Gale, knowing this will be my first and last taste of freedom.

Gale walks over to the flower shop and buys me a Lily. Lille's are my favourite flowers. I sniff it affectionately and give Gale a hug.

"Thanks" I say

As we walk along the narrow cobblestoned path I hear someone singing

**Reveiw**


	3. 2 worlds colide

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**My new faverateiers/followers LadyGigglesalot, watermelongirl97,Y.O.L.O So do it right and Clato4eva**

**Thanks to Guest and ncljne17 for reviewing**

**DISCLAMER- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

Lets move onto

Chapter 3

Katniss's POV

_And you're always free to begin again _

_and your always free to belive_

_ When you find the place that your heart belongs_

I have almost finished the song, when I see Coin stomp up the street.

She snatches the can which I use for money collection ,shakes it and 5 gold coins fall into her hand.

"Hey that's mine!" I say

"This money belongs to me, its part of the money your parents borrowed" Coin hisses spraying my face with spit. Then she turns and walks away, along with my audience .No I'm wrong when I turn around I see a girl about my age.

She drops some money into my now empty tin and says "Wow, your really good"

"Thanks" I say

She takes her hood off and she looks just like me expect her hair is blond not black.

"My names Katniss"

"Madge" she says

"Madge you have the same name as the princess" I say

"Well" she says hesitantly

Then she tugs at her sleeve and I see the crown birthmark on her shoulder, it's a symbol of royalty.

I curtsy and say "Oh um good afternoon your highness what brings you here?"

"I'm here for my first and last taste of freedom before I have to get married next week, to a total stranger" Madge says sadly

"Poor you, still it must be brilliant being a princess living in a castle, everything done for you, I'll bet you never have to worry about anything" I say

"Sure its great but sometimes I wish I could let go of all the pressure for once" replies Madge

"Anyway, where do you live?" Madge asks

"I live and work in "Coins Dress Imporium",in fact I made the dress your wearing, well I stiched it Portia and Cinna designed it" I say

"You made this its my favourite,the design looks so complicated" Says Madge

"But it isn't really" I say I go on to tell her how I made the dress

I discover we both have I thing in common, almost every day we wish to be somewhere, for example instead of walking a mile to a barn in the cold and wet to buy some eggs,I'd rather be in bed, and Madge would rather be reading instead of having endless boring lessons.

I tell Madge about my dream of being a singer, and she dosen't crack up laughing like I'd expected her to. Instead she smiles and say "Really,then my must come and sing at the place some time"

"Really I'd love to,but aren't the royals all to busy to watch a poor girl sing?" I anwnser

"No my mother will be thrilled I finally have a friend other than Gale" Madge replies.

Madge points to a boy at the soup stand,he has dark hair and grey eyes, He sees her looking and walks over to us,obviously startled by the fact we could be twins except for our hair he spills his drink.

Me and Madge laugh

When Madge leaves,I go back to work with a small smile on my face.

**And so ends Chapter 3**

**REVEIW**

**Gryffindork101**


	4. Suspicious Circumstances

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**My new faveraters/followers ABowman20101, ,MissJadaa and LeslieMellark**

**Thanks to Guest123, Guest,** **Y.O.L.O So do it right** **and MockingjayGirl13for reviewing.**

**DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES,NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING OSSOCIATED WITH THE FRANCHISE E.G THE CHARECTERS OR THE MOVIE!**

Chapter 4

Third Persons POV

From the outside Panem's now empty diamond mine appeared cold, dark and miserable. That's why Romulus Thread thought it was the perfect meeting place.

He had stolen the diamonds,He had made the kingdom bankrubbed, yet no-one suspected anything ,because he had been the queens advisor for over 30 years.

He stood in the mine and explained his plan to his two henchmen.

"Step 1 we kidnapped the princess take her somewhere no-one in there right mind would look, Step 2 we tell the queens she's run away, then the marriage will be off, Step 3 we find her and bring her back and the queen will be so happy she'll make Madge marry me then I will be king, any questions?"

His henchmen said nothing.

"No,good,Step 1 takes place tonight" said Thread officantly.

* * *

Magde's POV

I'm still trying to get to sleep,when my cat Rachelle sees a mouse a VERY noisy mouse. Hang on mice aren't that noisy and they don't squeak like hinges that need oling.

I panick and jump out of bed, I walk down the hall trying to find help. But everyone must be in asleep. Suddenly I feel someone grabbing me they shove a needle in my arm and I black out...

* * *

The next day...

Gale's POV

Threads back early,he walks into the throne room, holding a letter,his face white

"It's the princess she's run away" he says,I don't believe him, why would Madge run away, she would NEVER let her mother down at a time like this.

Thread hand the letter to the queen and she reads it aloud

Dear mother,

I have run away, because I don't want to go through with this marriage

Madge

Tears well up in the queens eyes.

"Your majesty ,can I see that a second?" I say

The queen hands the letter to me and the instant I smell it I know Madge didn't write it. It's scented with roses.

And Madge _hates _roses

Something's doesn't seem right, but I don't dare say anything until I have evidence.

So go into town and right into "Coins Dress Imporium"

"Hello,may I speak to Katniss Everdeen?" I ask

* * *

Katniss's POV

"KATNISS SOMEONES HERE TO SEE YOU!" yells Coin

I go upstairs to see who it is and I see Gale standing there.

"Katniss, I have been instructed to bring you to the palace, everything will be explained in a moment"

I'm then lead into a horse drawn carriage waiting outside

Gale looks around to see if anyone is there, there isn't his face harden and he cuts right to the point

"Katniss,I need your help, its Madge I think she's been kidnapped"

* * *

**A/N REVEIW!**


	5. Learning the ropes

**This chapter is dedicated to**

**All those affected by the terrible tragedy in Connecticut, Nothing can ever replace your loses, I'm praying for you. **

** My new Faveratiers/Followers MissJadaa, , MysteryNight and tabbycatbw**

** Thanks to , Y.O.L.O So do it right, MysteryNight and MyselfxYourself for reviewing**

**PS I'm looking for a Beta please PM me if your interested**

** DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER**

_Last time_

_"Katniss, I need your help, it's Madge, I think she's been kidnapped"_

**Chapter 5**

Learning the ropes

Katniss's POV

"Hang on, how do you _know_ Madge has been kidnapped?" I ask

"I know because there was a letter on her desk to her mother, telling her she'd run away, but it was scented with roses and Madge always scentes her stationary with lillies" answers Gale

If this was anyone but Gale who is Madge's closet friend, I might not believe it. But I do because I no other explanation to why she would have run away. I suddenly recall something Madge said yesterday

_"But I would never let my mother know, I wouldn't want to disappoint her"_

I feel suddenly certain that Gale's telling the truth.

"So how can I help?" I say

"I need you to pretend to be Princess Madge"

"Are you out of your mind" I say

"Just listen, I suspect Romulus Thread the queens advisor has taken the princess off somewhere so the royal wedding will be cancelled, so I need you to pretend to be Madge just for a short while, I can trick Thread into revealing where he's hiding her" says Gale

"Pretend to be royalty, I could get thrown in prison or worse" I say

"As can I, but"

I cut him off worried and say

"She's in real trouble isn't she"

Gale only bows his head.

"Count me in" I say

* * *

When we get to the castle we head straight up to Princess Madge's room. It's the most luxurious place I've ever seen, the walls are sky blue, , there's a HUMUGUS wardrobe but the best thing of all is the king sized bed. I pinch myself to check if I'm dreaming, I'm not.

I turn around and see Gale staring at a portrait of Madge and her mother. "The likeness is remarkable" he says

"Except for my hair" I say

"I've thought of that" he says,as he looks in the wardrobe,he rummages around for a few minutes he pulls out a blonde wig and hands it to me, I put it on.

"Uh Gale your forgetting one teeny tiny detail, I don't know a thing about being a princess" I say.

"Don't worry I'll teach you" says Gale.

I spend the next hour learning the basics of being a princess, such as walking in high heels, always looking your best stuff like that and I think I've got the hang of it.

Gale opens the door to the throne room and announces "Your majesty, may I present Princess Madge".

I walk through the door trying to be elegant, the effect is ruined when I fall over in my high heels,I recover and walk over to the queen. She hugs me and says "Madge, oh your back, oh where have you been"

"I'm sorry, I should not have run away" I say

"Promise me you'll never do it again" says the queen

* * *

Gale's POV

"Excuse me I have business to attend to" says Thread as he leaves the throne room he drops something on the floor.I pick it up and find its a pine needle from a fur tree and there's only place fur-trees grow around here _What's Thread doing in the forest _I think. I'm about to follow him when the queen says "Gale wait, I want to tell me all about how you found Madge"

"Of course your majesty" I say, even though I have no idea where I'm going with this.

* * *

**A/N Reveiw**


	6. Escape

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

** DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR THE PRINCESS AND THE PAUPER **

* * *

Chapter 6

Madge's POV****

This is just great, I'm locked in a bedroom in a cottage with 2 goons guarding me. I tried ordering them to let me go, but they just laughed at me. I hear a yelp and see Rachelle at the bottom of the chimney. How did she even know I was here?.

I suddenly have a potentially inspiring thought, I grab some sheets off the bed, a put them over Rachelle so she looks like some sort of ghost, then I start banging on the door yelling "HELP, HELP ME!", the guards come running, and then scream when they see Rachelle. I seize the sheet and shove it over them, run out the door and jump on one of their horses, with Rachelle behind me. I know exactly where I'm going, the palace.

I reach the huge gate one of the guards halts me, "Halt who goes there!" He yells, "Princess Madge" I say. The guard laughs, "If you're the princess then I'm the king", that hurts because my dad died of a fever when I was 5. "But I am the princess" I say half hurt half confused, "Oh really, then how come I just saw the Princess having dinner with the queen, now move along before I loose my temper" says the guard. "What Princess?" I ask, "MOVE ALONG!" shouts the guard. I do move and head for town.

When I reach "Coins Dress Emporium",Coin grabs me by the wrist and hauls me inside, I cry out because it hurts but she doesn't let go, she drags me into a dark basement where I see fabric piled to the celling, Coin shoves me inside and says "Welcome back Katniss, If you weren't so lazy you'd have gotten your work done but seeing as you are your going to do it now or _else_"_, "_I'm not Katniss I'm Princess Madge" I say. Coin smiles nastily "Oh Miss Everdeen it's going to take a lot more than changing your hair colour to trick me" she slams the door and I hear a key turn in the lock.

"Great locked in again" I say to no-one in particular, I stare at the piles of fabric stacked around me, _It's going to be a long night _I think

* * *

Gale's POV 

"And um then I saw Madge sitting on the pavement and that's how I found her" I saying finishing a very weird and very long story about how I supposedly found Princess Madge. I look up and see Katniss has her head in her arms, even the queen looks bored. "Thank you Gale now O think its time we all go to bed, King Peeta is due tomorrow" says the queen and she and Katniss head upstairs. Instead of following them, I head for the woods.

I see a deserted cottage with lit windows, I go to one of the boarded up windows and see Thread with two other men, Thread is saying "I must solve this princess puzzle if I'm to be king", "King Thread" I say stupidly, Thread comes running, "Going somewhere Gale" he says with an evil smile, his men are closing in on me they tie me up, gag me and drag me away

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Katniss's POV

I wake up, expecting to find I've fallen asleep on the table at work and my work load tippled. But when I open my eyes I find myself sitting in a king sized bed, I'm momentarily confused then I remember everything. I hear a knock on the door _Be a Princess _I think I clear my thought before saying "Come in", a redheaded maid comes in carrying a tray laden with food "Your breakfast your highness", "Really in bed" I say idiotically, the maid looks confused before she says "As always", "Oh of course" I say. The maid looks hungry "You want some?" I ask, "I couldn't" says the maid, "Go on take some" I say pressing 3 rolls and some crackers in her hand the maid smiles at me,then speaks up again "I'll run your bath do you want soap, bubbles or lavender oil?", "everything" I say happily. Sitting in the bath with the bubbles pilled high I start singing.

* * *

**A/N How was that REVEIW**

**Have a very Merry Christmas** **everyone**


	7. Meeting King Peeta

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile**

** DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, NOR DO I OWN "RUE'S LULLABY"**

Chapter 7

Meeting King Peeta

Katniss's POV

When I dressed I hear a knock on the door, then the door opens and I see Thread standing there,"The queen has instructed me to tell you King Peeta has arrived"

I nod and walk downstairs trying to calm myself, _Gale where are you_ I think.

I reach the throne room brace myself and go in.

I see the queen standing next to a guy who must be the king due to the fact he has a golden crown in his he turns around to face me I see he has blonde hair thats short and wavy and blue eyes that seem to stare into your very soul.

"Hello your King Peeta"I say and do a little curtsy for good measure

"Please call me Peeta" he says

"Call me Katn- I mean Madge"I say quickly

"Peeta why don't you come and play the piano and then you can hear Madge sing" says the queen excitedly

"No I couldn't" I say

"Something tells me you have a wonderful voice" says Peeta

Peeta sits at the piano, and I hear the tune to an old lullaby my father used to sing to me, I know it off by heart,reluctantly I open my mouth and sing

**Deep in the meadow**

**Under the willow**

**A bed of grass,a soft green pillow**

**Here it's safe, here it's warm**

**Here the daisies guard you from every harm**

**Here your dreams are sweet **

**and tomorrow brings them true**

**Here is the place where I love you**

By the time I finish the song everyone is starring at me in admiration, well everyone except Thread.

Peeta breaks the silence by suggesting me and him take a walk around the grounds. We walk over to the flower garden and he plucks a dandelion from the ground and hands it to me, I smile at him.

We spend the rest of the day together, and then we watch the sunset.

"It's beautiful" I say

"You know that shade of orange is my favourite colour" say Peeta

I can see why.

When the sun eventually sets, Peeta kisses my hand,"I'll see you tomorrow" he says and leaves

_Oh great,Gale and Madge are still missing and to top it all of I think I'm falling in love with the king, oh what am I going to do_ I think


	8. It all goes wrong

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

Chapter 8

It all goes wrong

Madge's POV

"There this ones finished" I say holding up a blue dress where the sleeves don't match. "Sort of" I add

"Please your highness, you don't have to do this" says Portia, her and Cinna came in at door is unlocked but I can't get out without Coin catching me

"I want to" I say

Suddenly the door opens and I see Thread standing there, for a moment I wonder what on earth is going on, then I remember last night I attached one of the dress labels to Rachelle's colour and sent her to the palace.

"Come along the queen has requested me to bring you home" he says

I say goodbye to Cinna and Portia and Thread takes me to a carriage outside, I'm relived to finally be coming home.

But when the carriage stops, Thread shoves me out I see we aren't at the palace we are at the diamond mine. "What are we doing here?" I ask angrily,but then I see Thread has been joined by the two goons locked me in that cottage,Thread smiles evily, before I can do anything else his two men get an iron grip on my arms. The men pull me into the mine and stop at a door the door is renched open and I see Gale tied up.

"Gale!" I shout as I run over to him.I try and undo the ropes that bind him but there to tight.

"Let him go!" I demand, Thread just laughs its not a real laugh the kind people make when theyr'e happy, thats a lovely sound this was a cruel sound.

"How about no, but the queen will be devastated when she finds out her only daughter is dead" mocks Thread

"They'll never stop looking for the princess" says Gale angrily

"Oh I think they will when I show them this" says Thread and he holds up my ring

Then Thread and the two men leave dramaticly slamming the door behind them

There was a sickening crunch,then the room began slowly filling with water

* * *

Katniss's POV

Peeta gets down on his knees and pulls out a velvet box

He is about to speak when Thread bursts through the door with two palace gaurds

"Get her shes an imposter" he shouts

As the two gaurds grab me, my wig falls off.

"Please I was just trying to protect you, from him!" I yell despratley pointing at Thread

The queen starts crying and the gaurds drag me away.

* * *

**Don't kill me!**

**REVEIW PLEASE**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES

Chapter 9

Katniss's POV

My cell guard has fallen fast I take a long piece of hay from the pile of straw that I'm supposed to use for sleeping on. The hay is very long and about as fine as string I take a hair pin and fashion it into a hook, before adding it to the end of the hay. I carefully slide it through the bars of my cell until I find the keys, I slide them off his belt, they rattle slightly,but apparently not enough to wake him up. I slide the keys down the hay and open the door, the guard is still snoring _Man he must be a REALLY heavy sleeper_ I think, but then I hear clunk and see the guards helmet had fallen against the wall, I quickly hide a corner, I run down the corridor and straight into yet another guard. He's in full armour so I can't see his face I try and escape but my cell guard appears behind us

"Thought you could escape, did you I'll lock her up" he says, the armoured man then speaks up

"No I'm to take her to the palace",

"But..."says my cell guard

"Queen's orders" says the armoured man sharply

"Oh well right then" says my cell guard and he walks away

* * *

Meanwhile in the mine...

* * *

Madge's POV

Gale hacks at the pile of humongous rocks that block the exit, in the pile of growing rubble I find a sphere shaped rock that's cracked down the middle, I open it and discover it contains a purple crystal that I recognise as a geode, Gale puts down the pickaxe and slumps to the ground "It's hopeless, I'm sorry Madge"

"Do you know why I didn't want to marry the king" I ask

"You weren't ready to get married?" says Gale

"No,I was in love with somebody else, my best friend,the man who's taught me so much" I say

"But I'm not a king, I can't give you what _he _can" says Gale

"I think your like this" I say holding out the rock

"A rock?" Gale says confused

I laugh

"Unassuming on the outside...,but a treasure within" I say then smile then I kiss him, he kisses me back.

When we break off he hugs me "We'll get out of here somehow, I promise" says Gale.

I hear a meow and see Rachelle has somehow got in here. I search the roof and find an old mine shaft. I point it out to Gale, I then find some barrels piled up in a corner, then a plan forms in my brain, the water is now up to our knees. "Here help me" I say moving one of the rocks, the water flows like newly struck oil,I take the lid off one of the barrels and me, Gale and Rachelle pile into it. I think Gale see's what I'm trying to do but I tell him my plan anyway. The water is now reaching the celling we should be out soon.

* * *

Back at the castle

* * *

Katniss's POV

The armoured man leads me out a back door. I struggle and eventually just stamp on his foot. "Ow!" he lifts up his helmet "I guess I deserved that", I gasp "Peeta?, I need to explain-" but he cuts me off says "I don't believe your the person Thread says you are, come we have to hurry"

"Why?" I ask

"Because Thread and the queen are at the altar"

"We have to stop him" I say as we both lock hands and run

* * *

**Ok I know the kiss didn't happen in the film but I wanted to put it in there**

**REVEIW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:)**

**DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Third Person POV

The queen and Thread stood at the altar. "Smile you are about to become my queen" says Thread smugly "Only to save my people, your fortune will help them all" says the queen. Its clear she doesn't want to go through with the marriage.

The Vicar turns to Thread and says "Do you Romulus Thread take this women to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live"

"Of course how could I refuse" says Thread, then the Vicar turns to the queen,

"And do you my queen take this man to be your husband,to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live"

"I-I-I" says the queen

Thread glares at her

"I d-"

"WAIT!" someone screams

The crowd turns to see Princess Madge

"Stop the wedding mother" she says

* * *

Madge's POV

There are gasps throughout the room, and some seem to be considering fainting.

"Madge" my mother in disbelief

"But she's dead your highness, the imposter must have escaped" says Thread

"No Thread" I shout and show my birthmark

"Oh Madge it is you" says mothers happily then she runs up to me and hugs me as is she's checking I'm really there, then she says "But I thought"

"What HE wanted you to think!" I yell pointing at Thread

"GAURDS TAKE HIM!" orders my mother

Thread gasps and quickly runs and jumps on a horse, and rides off

I now see Katniss, Gale and a man who must be king Peeta have joined me.

"He can't get away" says Katniss

"He won't get away" says Gale as he and Peeta find two other horses and chase after him.

Meanwhile the two groomsmen who are actually Threads henchmen try and run but me and Katniss trip them up and two of guards grab them before they know what's happened

Thread is coming back now. He's hanging onto the horses saddle for dear life,Peeta and Gale are coming up behind him, the horse bucks Thread off and he slams into the large wedding cake. Then the guards grab him and take him away.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

Still Madge's POV

"I'm so sorry darling" says my mother "When I think what might have happened"

"But it didn't" I say "Thanks to Katniss and the man I love Gale"

"Gale?" says my mother in surprise

"He's kind, intelligent and my best friend, mother its Gale I want to marry" I say

"I want you to be happy, but it is our duty to put our people first" says my mother with an edge of sadness in her words

"I can help with that, I found something very interesting in the mines" I say

* * *

Katniss's POV

"Are you sure you can't stay?" asks Peeta

"Listen Peeta, all my life I've dreamed of being free, and now my debts been payed thanks to Madge" I answer

"Where will you go?" asks Peeta

"Everywhere I want to sing, see the world" I say

"Then I hope you'll take this with you" says Peeta and he holds out the engagement ring

"Peeta" I say

"It was meant for you" says Peeta placing it on my finger

"No promises" I say

"I'll take my chances" says Peeta

Then I ride away

* * *

**Next up the epilogue**


	11. Epilogue

**Thanks too everyone who reviewed :D**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

* * *

Epilogue

Princess Madge was right, she had discovered the mines were full of geodes under her direction the beautiful crystals created a new industry.

The kingdom was saved

As for Coin without the work from the castle she went out of business.

And after months of travelling Katniss discovered there was one place she wanted to sing more than anywhere else.

When she found Peeta this is what she said

"Stay with me"

And Peeta smiled and said happily

"Always" then they kissed passionately.

* * *

Peeta and Katniss got married a year later, they had a double wedding with Madge and Gale.

And they all lived happily ever after

The End

* * *

**A/N We have officially come to the end of our tale. It has been an honour to write this for you all.**

**I'm gonna miss this story.**

**I'm going to write a Thank You chapter and post it later today.**

**Thank you for reading this**

**Love Gryffindork101**


	12. THANK YOU :D

**I just want say a HUGE thank you to**

**Everyone who followed this story**

1DirectionerBrooks

ABowman20101

AnOddThing

Clato4eva

District9and3-4

FullDarkNoLight

HP-HG-D-LUVR

LadyGigglesalot

LeslieMellark

Littlemissartsi

Love-Da-Mysteries689

MissJadaa

MysteryNight

Skye Allison

Wisegirl13

WriteRight8

Y.O.L.O So do it right

cakegirl205

clararuth

girlonfireburnson

hungergamesfan1234

iligar516

melverdeenforever219

ncljne17

tabbycatbw

watermelongirl97

**Everyone who faverated this story**

**ABowman20101**

AnOddThing

Beekay111

HP-HG-D-LUVR

LeslieMellark

Love-Da-Mysteries689

MaidenAlice

MyselfxYourself

MysteryNight

Niqueesinger14

Skye Allison

Wisegirl13

girlonfireburnson

hungergamesfan1234

melverdeenforever219

passionatereader85

rochay97

**Everyone who reviewed this story**

girlonfireburnson

Guest123

ncljne17

Guest

MockingjayGirl13

Y.O.L.O So do it right

MysteryNight

MyselfxYourself

MaidenAlice

just a friend

District9and3-4

everlasting1286

HP-HG-D-LUVR

melverdeenforever219

Littlemissartsi

hungergamesluver4567

WriteRight8

Love-Da-Mysteries689

rochay97

Also thanks to NaurotoQueen the founder of the community Swirls of Gray for addingh this story to the community:)

It has been an honour to write and share this story with you.

Next I'm going to try and finish my story "Behind Closed Doors"

Happy Sunday

Love Gryffindork101


End file.
